


Breakfast

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Waltiels (Daniels and Walter stories) [5]
Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: Happy life on Origae-6.





	Breakfast

Early spring morning on Origae-6. Birds were singing and the sun shining. Daniels stretched under the bedding, snuggling into her pillow.

'Good morning' gentle fingers, brushed her hair and when she opened her eyes, she saw Walter, already dressed, standing above her, smiling tenderly.

'Morning' she sighed, reaching for his hand and kissed it.

'Do you want coffee or orange juce for breakfast?' he asked.

'I would say, for breakfast I want _you_ ' Daniels, still holding his hand, pulled him on the bed, and climbed on his lap.

'Oh..., of course. I think such breakfast is fine for me too.'


End file.
